You Me Us
by hapypotato
Summary: Don't take her kindness for granted. One day you will regret.
1. Chapter 1

**You Me Us**

Gripping her pencil, droplets of sweat making its way down her cheeks and on the papers.

She has been looking and flipping through her papers for an hour and still she couldn't do even one of the questions Jinno sensei had set.

"Sakura-san, I see that you had not written anything yet, has your brain dysfunctional?" said Jinno sensei holding his lightning wand "Do you want any help to charged it?"

"N-n-no, my brain is working extremely well..."

Trembling, she concentrate on the first question which usually is the easiest question of the whole paper, realizing that most of her classmates are peeking at her and Jinno sensei as if an interesting scene is going to happen.

_Oh no, I can't do this! My head is blank! I remember __Iinchō calculating this before..._ Sweats began to rain down anime-style as Jinno sensei stare at her harder and harder and

'ZAPPEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

-------------After Jinno sensei went out holding the papers in hand--------------

"Are you ok Mikan-chan?" asked Iinchō pointing at her head that is electrocuted

"yea...I am sorry Iinchō, after all the couching you had given me, I can't even do a single simple question" said Mikan sulking

"Its fine, it's ok if Mikan-chan doesn't know how to do them as the questions that Jinno sensei set today is quite -----

"Easy " finished Hotaru "it's miracle that anyone do not know how to do it ----- especially the first one"

Everyone has sweats on their faces after listening to this, wondering how they become best friends in the first place

Scared that Mikan will feel depressed, Nonoko tried to cheer her up "Erm, Mikan, I think Hotaru is just------

"HOTARU!!!! You mean you think the papers are EASY??? You mean you know how to do EVERY SINGLE QUESTION??? Wow! My Hotaru is a GENIUS like always!!!" Mikan shouted with stars shinning in her eyes

"..." the whole class stoned for a while, 3 stripes shown on everyone's face.

_How idiotic can this girl __get?_ Natsume got up impatiently and went out the class, followed by Ruka holding a bunny in his arms catching up Natsume's footsteps

"Is Natsume in a moody mood again?" inquired Mikan, fixing her electrocuted hair

"...dummy" whispered Hotaru, getting up ready for dinner "I'm hungry, let's go."

"HAI!"

-------After the dinner------

"Stop following me, I got inventions to do, you want me to shoot you with my Baka-cannon?"

Feared that Hotaru would actually shoot her, she stops following and head back to her dormitory feeling down

"Ruka?" she asked walking towards him "why are you standing there?" but then she realized that he is standing in front of Natsume's room "Natsume's not with you?"

_Come to think of it, I didn't saw Natsume at dinner too_

"yea...he probably went out...for fresh air"

Although she is dumb, Mikan knew that Ruka is just making excuses not to make her worry

"After 'that' incident and Aoi is brought back to her home, Natsume should not be doing missions already, so what is really going on?" questioned Mikan curiously.

Surprised that Mikan didn't believe his lies like last time, Ruka can't figure out what to say.

"Erm...well..."

"Mikan, what are you doing here? I was looking for you"

Both of them turn around and saw Hotaru holding a chicken-like-machine. She was already standing there for a while when Mikan and Ruka were having conversation on Natsume. Only that they didn't realized.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch!!! What was that for!" Mikan screamed while Ruka rubbed his forehead.

"That's for not staying in your room causing me to look everywhere for you" dragging Mikan with her , she walk pass Ruka whispering in a very low pitch that only she and Ruka can hear

"and helping you 'out' of the conversation, you owe me big time"

---------------------------------------------

Mikan was dragging her feet helplessly to her room after being tortured by Hotaru in her laboratory when she saw a figure in the hallway

"Natsume?..."she asked recognizing his figure immediately

"It's you...why are you still up late? Go back to your room"

Natsume open his door ready to go in when Mikan grab his wrist "Where are you the whole night?"

Looking at his face for the first time today "You looked pale, are you sick? Do you need the hospital?" asked Mikan again

_A__mong so many people, why did I have to bump into her? _"You are the one looking pale, go back to your room, don't spread your virus everywhere" replied Natsume resuming his footsteps into his room

"I was just worried bout you, Hmph! Fine, I am going back now!"

Turning her heels, as if she forgot something she turns back again

"If you are not feeling well, please tell us, I am not the only one who are worried, you know?!" with that, she stormed off.

As he watched her little figure disappear out of his sight, he silently smiled and went into his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hotaru, want to go central town?" pleaded Mikan

"No" replied Hotaru "And don't put up that silly face of yours when I reject you"

"But they are having discount on Howalons, I really really really really really really----

"Fine, shut up, I'll go"

Hearing her answer, Mikan smiled brightly and approaches other friends asking if they wanted to go

As the usual gang is ready to go, Ruka realized that Natsume has no intention of moving

"Natsume, we are going to central town" said Ruka

"Yeah, I know, have fun" not hearing any response from Ruka, he continues "dun worry about me, you go ahead"

Ruka has no choice but to nod and went away disappointed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By the way, where's Natsume?" wondered Mikan, looking around

"He's not coming" said Ruka

"Why?"

"He probably doesn't want to come to a packed area" replied Hotaru "Come on, let's get your dumb howalons and head back to the academy"

"They are not dumb! They are the most delicious, soft candy I ever eaten, they melts in your mouth the moment you eat them, so sweet that it can make you heart lift up and------------AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY HAIRRRRRR!!! TAKE OUT THE FIRE! THE FIRE!!!!"

Hopping around with fire on her pigtails and everyone laughing, she turned to see Natsume standing there with his hands in his pockets

"Natsume……"said Ruka "Why……………"

"I am feeling bored, so I came" replied Natsume

Suddenly appeared from nowhere, Sumire took something out from her bag and start to run towards him

"Natsume! I am so glad to see you! I just bought something for you, hope you use it! It's a frame with my picture so my dearest Natsume-----

Realizing that she is approaching him in a high velocity, he stood aside and "BONG!", she loses her balance and fell on the floor

"Hahahahahahaha, stupid stupid, dumb dumb!!!" laughed Koko pointing at Sumire who is crying and sobbing lying on the floor anime-style.

(You can guess what Sumire did to Koko next)

-------------------------------------------------------

"Owwww……… the line for the howalons are soooooooooo long………….." grumbled Mikan

"Never mind, we are here waiting with you too" said Anna

"But Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai have a lot of studies to do and can't come with us so I hope I can give this to them as soon as possible!" said Mikan

"You are buying for them too?" asked Ruka

"She is just someone who wants to impress everyone" said Natsume coldly

"No I am not! I just want to share it with them!!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up and get on with the queue"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here! everyone have one of these nice howalons!!!! " said Mikan, giving the howalons out

"Here, Ruka, Natsume, howalons for both of you!" giving one to Ruka and Natsume

"I don't want" said Natsume

"But it's nice, you know it, take it!"

"I don't want" repeated Natsume

"But I queue up for a very long time for it, everyone's having it, why won't you want it?" said Mikan, pushing the box of howalons to him

"I am not in the mood for this"

"But it's delicious! And since you are here, you might as well eat it!"

"I came here because Ruka looked disappointed, not because I want to eat your howalons!" said Natsume raising his voice higher

"But Natsume----"

"I told you I don't want it! Why do you keep asking me to have it! You can keep it all to yourself, eat all if you want, so stop being annoying and stop bugging me with your stupid howalons!!!!!"

"B-b-but……"

"I say I DO NOT NEED IT!" Losing his temper, he pushed the howalons away from her hands. The box fell on the floor revealing four howalons rolling out from the box.

Everyone is shocked at Natsume's sudden outburst.

Everyone is looking at them. Everyone.

No one dare to say anything.

The entire area becomes really quiet, as if waiting for anything to proceed to break the cold atmosphere.

Mikan stood there. Stunned.

She stares at her empty hands, then to the howalons lying on the floor.

Slowly, she bent down and starts picking up the howalons without saying anything, everyone thought she would cry or shout like she normally would.

But she didn't.

_There are 4 howalons……...__this means that…………_

Everyone was watching every movement of Mikan and pondering what will happen next.

Mikan took the howalons up trying to brush away the dirts.

When she failed to do so, she tears the surfaces of both howalons where dirts attached to it.

Realizing that the howalons become smaller, she joins them together into one and hands the extra large howalon to Natsume

"Here" shifting the howalon to Natsume's hand "I hope you don't mind eating it after dropping on the floor, don't worry about me, I can buy another one myself some other time."

Mikan force herself to smile brightly even though it doesn't work much as the brightness in her smile faded.

_She is hurt._

Everyone who saw the scene has the same thought. It is amazing how she could even pick up the howalons and give it to Natsume after he had been shouting and losing his temper on her PLUS pushing her precious-desired-and-queuing-for-such-a-long-time howalons to the floor without a single sorry.

Natsume realized the fadedness in her smile.

His heart suddenly feels very heavy but his pride made him ignore it.

"So, let's head back then? Hotaru, you must be angry waiting for so long, gobenasai ne."

Smilling at everyone to ensure that she is fine, Mikan start to walk away with Lincho and others following.

"What?" demanded Natsume as Hotaru is looking at him.

"Don't take her kindness to you for granted" said Hotaru

"What are you talking about"

"She is not born for you to crush everything she does for you, you might don't mean it but everyone has their limits. One day you will regret for what you did and till then…………..you will feel helpless as there is nothing you can do to return it back to normal."

After looking at Natsume to confirm he took in everything she said, she rides on her scooter and drives away.

"Natsume-----"

Looking at the howalon, undiscribable feelings rushed towards him

"Let's go back, Ruka."

to be continued----------


	2. Chapter 2

▼

▼

Thanks for your reviews, it's an encouragement.

▼

▼

This fanfic is based on the manga not the anime as I didn't finish watching it.

There might be something different from what I know and what you saw in the animation

So if there's anything that you do not understand, please feel free to ask.

▼

▼

**Chapter 2**

"Natsume? You awake?" Ruka asked as he knocked on the door.

No reply.

Knock, knock

"Natsume?"

Silence.

Worried. Ruka turn the door knob.

He saw a guy unmistakably Natsume lying on the floor as he opens the door.

"Natsume!" He ran beside him as he saw him trying to sit up on his own.

"Natsume, don't move" Ruka starts to search around "Where….. where is the healing stone?" He fumbled with his words.

"It's finished….." Natsume replied faintly.

Cough! Cough! Cough!

_Blood? _Ruka looked at the dark red fluid on the corner of Natsume's mouth and hands, the colour that matches the crimson of his eyes.

"Ruka…….." His voice trailed off.

"H-hang on, I-I'll go find something, no, someone!" Ruka stood up but was pulled back by a force on his arm

"No ruka….no….don't….don't let anyone know, nobody should know……no one……especially……" _Her_.

His eyes were then shut tightly and he was very pale.

Ruka shook him gently "Natsume? Natsume?" _what should I do?_

He ran out of the room to the hallway, looking left and right as if searching for something.

_What should I do? Think Ruka, think! Don't panic! THINK! What—_

"What are you doing standing there again?"

He jerked his head to the direction of the voice. _Imai!_

"Panting Nogi?" she asked

_Should I tell her?_

"_Ruka….don' tell anyone"_ Natsume's words cling to his ears

_Don't tell anyone? But I have no idea what to do, if I don't get help now, Natsume will……_

"Nogi?"

Ruka looked at her then to Natsume's direction.

"Imai, can you contact your brother?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't you go to the hospital yesterday?" Subaru Imai asked as he examined Natsume "You are not supposed to miss any treatments, I am sure you know that."

The Howalon Incident passed his mind as a reaction to the question Subaru asked. His heart feels heavy again.

"Nothing. I am just tired."

Subaru knew Natsume is not going to say anymore about it, he dropped the subject. "It was kind of surprise that The Genius Hotaru Imai would ask for my help with a fax written 'Come to the elementary now to prevent a black coloured dying cat from rising to Shangri-La.' said Subaru with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Ruka sweat "Don't you have a nicer way of saying?"

"Like what?" Hotaru asked looking at Ruka "You have suggestions better than mine?" she looked hard on Ruka.

Silence……..

"I am leaving, take this with you." Subaru took out an Alice stone and gave it to Natsume "You know your conditions, if you want to protect the things you valued, I say that you should take care of yourself first." Giving his sister a glance, he went out.

After watching her brother stepped out, she started to walk out too.

"Imai……." Natsume called out.

Hotaru turns to face him. A question written on her cold face.

_Don't tell her…….Mikan……_ Natsume was trying to say.

Hotaru looked at his determined crimson eyes. As if she is Koko, she understands what he meant. She nodded and closes the door after her.

"Natsume……….I am sorry…." Ruka mumbled.

When he saw him lying on the floor, coughing out blood and he can't do anything for him. He felt that he is weak and useless when on the other hand, Natsume would have figure out something if it was him, Ruka who is lying on the floor.

At that thought, his fists clenched and unclenched franticly.

"I hope I am older………then I will be stronger…….by then, Natsume will not---

Natsume cut of his words by patting on this head "I know Ruka, I know"

_I will be stronger……..someday I will._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IS Natsume skipping class again????" Mikan asked searching for Natsume.

"I think he will be late again…….." Sumire looked at the door dreaming "Oh, my dear Natsume and Ruka, I will give them my warm embrace when they open the door………"and wondered off in her dreams.

Mikan crossed her arms "Always skipping classes, so many years have gone by still he have no discipline, that Natsume is-------

"What?" Natsume questioned, kicking the class door open with Ruka beside him "What is it that you are not satisfied with me, huh? Ugly?"

Mikan Sakura who is always sensitive to the word "ugly" at any time starts to blow up.

"Nani? I am not ugly, you perverted fox!" Mikan shouted at him sticking out her tongue.

"Not ugly? Having pigtails at your age is ugly plus retarded " Natsume said, seemed to enjoy the fun of making her angry.

"What do you mean 'at my age'? What's wrong with a 12-year-old having pigtails? You think you are mature than me by reading those stupid manga????" Mikan practically shouted in a louder tone, not wanting to lose.

"Manga are for mature adults, half –developED brain like yours won't be able to understand manga." said Natsume in a relaxed tone.

"HALF-DEVELOPED BRAIN? NATSUME, YOU…………………….."

"Yes?" Natsume continued with a very sly smirk.

_Oh no, here comes again……………_ Everyone starts to put on cotton buds into their ears.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Volcano explodes…………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Natsume……..he is getting on my nerves………" Mikan complained as she walks with her usual gang of friends.

"Nerves? You have only one thick nerve, I remembered." Hotaru said

"Erm, Hotaru-chan, I think that it's too cruel to say that…." Lincho said trying to clam Mikan.

She looked at Mikan "That's ok, she's not listening anyway" taking something out.

Mikan is already heated up where there are flames-like-aura surrounding her. She is frustrated and annoyed thinking of that stupid Natsume that always sneers and insults her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop dreaming in your own world" _And ignoring me_ Hotaru said shooting at Mikan's head hard that sends her flying.

"Hotaru…………." Everyone sweats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She behaves like there's nothing happen yesterday, I guess I do not need to apologize then. _Natsume seemed deep in thought, far away from spirit.

"Natsume?" Ruka called his name for the fifth time, this time bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm?" He questioned absently, hiding his surprised.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked again.

"Nothing, nothing important."

"I am glad that Sakura-san looks normal, looks like that incident yesterday didn't affect her that much, that's good" said Ruka relieved.

Natsume looked at him _Why do you have bad taste over girls?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the assignment that you need to do and I want it by next week if possible." Narumi says as he writes the list of topics for assignments on the board "Now is the best time to show the corporation among you and your partner."

"Hai!"

---------------------------------

"Neh, Natsume, let's give our best to get the highest mark ok?"

Mikan sits opposite him and starts to take out papers to jot down the things to do.

"With you, we'll never get any marks, let alone the highest." Natsume took down his manga from his face and stood up "No way I am going to do that transsexual hentai's assignment."

"Narumi sensei is not transsexual! He is the best sensei ever!"

_Best huh? _Natsume smirked at Mikan "Whatever."

"Natsume! Why are you walking off? We haven't discussed about the assignments yet! Hey!" Mikan shouted and wanted to chase after him until

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up dummy." Aiming the baka cannon at Mikan face "You want me to fail my assignments with your loud voice?"

"T.T T.T"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without Natsume, Mikan had to go to the library alone.

When she walks, she thought of what happen before

_Scene 1:_

"_Hotaru, can we do assignments together?"_

"_No"_

"_But Natsume's not helping me, so I thought---_

"_No"_

Failed.

_Scene 2:_

"_Lincho, can we do assign—" _

_Mikan stopped. She stared at the mountain in front of Lincho where he is almost buried in them. _Are those assignments?_ She wondered._

"_Oh. Mikan-chan, I didn't see you. Were you saying something to me just now?" Lincho lift his head adjusting his spectacles._

Sigh_ "Iie, betsuni……."_

Failed.

_Scene 3:_

"_Nonoko, Anna, will you help me with my assignment?"_

"_Mikan-chan!!! Watch out!!!!!" shouted Anna._

_Too late. A huge amount of unidentified liquid splash on her face and clothes._

"_Ewwwww, what's this?" Mikan pulled out her hanky and start to wipe herself._

"_Nonoko is trying to do an energetic drink so that everyone can do their assignments well" Anna said putting some cookies into the pot that has a weird colour and odour._

"_R-re-really……I think I should get going…" Eye-ing the bubbles coming out of the pot, Mikan walk out of the room in a faster pace._

"_Demo, matte yo, Mikan-chan…………………"_

Failed.

_Scene 4:_

"_Neh Koko, you see, Nats---_

_Before she finished her line, Koko's partner Sumire stares at her that it sends shivers down her spine._

"_N-never mind…….."_

_Koko watch her run away, no idea what had happened._

Failed.

_And etc……….._

In the end, She started to search for information in the library herself, flipping through books, magazines. Writing important notes that she thought is equivalent. Asking help from Lincho, Ruka or Hotaru although Hotaru would shoot her after using her precious time to help her.

This continues for days and Hotaru started to worry as Mikan often do her assignments overnight and end up getting up late the next morning.

_With her brain and the high level of her retardness, she will never finish on time. That Hyuuga…………………….telling him to help her is like asking pigs to fly._

Afraid that she will get sick at the rate she is going, Hotaru helped her out in the difficult parts of her assignments which of course made Mikan jumped with joy.

"Natsume, aren't you going to help Sakura-san? She really needs your help or she might won't finish it in time and both of you will not get any marks." Ruka asked looking at Mikan and her pile of reference books scattered on her table. _Wished I can help her out…..but that Imai……. "If you really want to help her, talk to Hyuuga"._

"Don't worry about that idiot, everything will be fine in the end." said Natsume

"Fine?" Ruka looked at him, confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! Done!"

Mikan collect her papers, stack them in order and bind them together. She reads them again to make sure everything's fine.

_I hope I did a good job, hope it won't disappoint Natsume………..WAIT, what the hell am I thinking of that lazy fox?_

Sigh_Well, I guess he got his reasons for this since he hate the academy and teachers so much……….._

Happily. She took the completed assignment and rushed to the staff office. _I am the last to hand in again, luckily its Narumi sensei and not Jinno sensei._

"Narumi-sensei! Gobenasai for the late hand in work!" Mikan shoved the assignment to Narumi-sensei.

"Assignment? Mikan-chan's?" Narumi looked at the papers she's holding and took up a stack of papers from his desk "I got your assignments already, Ruka gave them to me with his together, Mikan."

"Mine? Impossible!!!!, mine is here, I spend days and nights to complete it!"

"Hmm……I guess 'someone' did it for you then" Narumi guessed.

"Someone?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did Sakura-san asked you to hand in the assignment? I thought she would delighted to hand it in to Narumi herself" patting his bunny, Ruka asked.

"She didn't" Natsume replied shortly

Ruka looked at him surprised "She didn't? Then…….." thinking for a moment "You mean, you did the assignment?"

Without looking away from his manga he replied briefly "She's slow. I finished it on the second day."

"But why didn't you tell her? She is having a hard time with the assignment, she will be really happy and relax if you offered to do it." said Ruka

_Because it's fun watching her working hard._

"I forgot." replied Natsume, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"You forgot?"

"_You forgot?"_

_Why are there 2 voices? Ruka's and………._

"Sakura-san??!!" Ruka exclaimed, shocked to see her standing at the doorway.

Natsume is shocked too but he recovered immediately

"Eaves-dropping I see?" he smirk

"You forgot?" Mikan repeated her question, her voice trembles a bit.

Natsume noticed the trembling in her voice and looked up from his manga to her.

For a moment, he couldn't get any words to come out from his mouth when he saw the expression on her face that he never came across before.

Ruka noticed it immediately. Trying to smoothes the tension in the air, he smiled at Mikan "Actually, Natsume's just----

"Yeah, I forgot"

♥

♥

♥♥

♥

♥

to be continued……


End file.
